Fallen
by WincestSounds
Summary: Chapter 5 finally up! An Ending! AL yaoi! Someone’s getting married, but why? Is this the beginning of a new future? And why is Aragorn going to Mirkwood? Why’s he so miserable?
1. Married To Him?

Fallen

=

Chapter 1 - Married to him!?

=

By: KaKaVegeGurl

=

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

=

Alas, another LOTR fic. Someone's getting married, but why? Is this the beginning of a new future? And why is Aragorn going to Mirkwood? Why's he so miserable?

Okay, fans, I now all of you have been waiting for a fic like this! Romance, love, humor and Angst! What can be any better than a Legolas-Aragorn get together!? Prepare yourself and strap in your seatbelts! We are now entering KaKaVegeGurl land; Please keep your hands and elbows inside the car!

> > > > > -KaKaVegeGurl

=

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

=

> > =...= - Aragorn's thoughts

=

FallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallen

=

"Oh come now, it is not _hardly_ that bad, all you have to do is live with him for the rest of your entire life." Elrond said with as sigh as he looked forward at the large gates of Mirkwood, he smiled promisingly, "You both will get along splendidly and then be married within the next few months, it's not a problem... You've been complaining about this every since I first told you two months ago, can you not except it yet...?"

"But I don't want to marry him! I've met him many times before and I do NOT want to be married to him!" Aragorn growled at the wise Elf riding in front of him and grabbed hard at the reins in his hands, "Why can I not marry someone else, someone normal?!"

"Estel! Legolas _IS_ normal, and he's grown into a very sweet boy, he has high hopes; as do you, and that is _EXACTLY_ why you two are going to be married, what better a perfect couple than you two? Both of you are wise and strong and smart. It is the perfect match, fate has brought you together. Now stop arguing and just give in already, we have already decided to this and I have no intentions of changing my plans for you..."

Aragorn rolled his eyes and looked down as he rode his horse, trying to think of any sane reason for marrying him to The Prince of Mirkwood, "But I don't like him at all... I hate him; if have any feelings at all to spare for him..." He whispered.

=

> > =Why did Elrond always plan things behind his back and then finally tell him when it was more official? He was sure that Elrond and Thranduil would most certainly NOT change their minds once they had it carefully made. But how was the Prince Of Mirkwood taking this? Was he delighted? Angered? Or did he even care at all? Perhaps not! He wouldn't care... Anything to make Aragorn's life as miserable as possible, that had always been Legolas' goal...=

=

"Amin delotha lle! H-How could you do this to me!? Have you no soul!?" Long blond strands of hair danced against his back as Legolas slammed his fist on the table of his Father's, he glared at Thranduil with a look so full of sorrow and betrayal and anger, "You have condemned me to a life with that-that... Human! How dare you not consort with me before you had fully made up your mind!? Do you not care of MY well-being! This is ludicrous!" The Elf stood straight as tears welled up in his eyes, his hair had fallen out of their braids and now hung before his eyes, "H-How could you do this to me!?"

Thranduil sat back in his seat as he took in every hateful word his son had spoken to him, "Do you truely think that this is mad? Aragorn is not as much human as he is Elf... He was brung up by Elrond, you should be glad... And he is very handsome. Legolas, think of your people, this is a blessing in disguise. "

The Prince's face filled with fury as he finally felt a click in his brain, his eyes went wide and he stood straight, "That is some disguise father! I see not how any good could come of this! Are they here!? Are they here now!?"

The King nodded and pointed to the window, "Of course they are, Legolas, they have been waiting for us for minutes now because of your ridiculous outburst, I'm sure they have heard every word that you have said. Go down and greet them now."

"Oh I am NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THIS JUST NOW! HAVE I NO TIME TO THINK!?" The Prince began again, "I WISH YOU A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH! LET IT BE TOO EARLY IN YOUR LIFE! I WOULD CONDEMN YOU TO DEATH WHEN I AM CROWNED KING!" He then turned on his heel and stomped out of the room as he wiped the tears from his face, slamming the door behind.

Thranduil sighed and leaned back again with a smile, "I'm sure..."

=

Aragorn chuckled as he stood beside Elrond, listening to the last words of Legolas and his father's disagreement.

"I WISH YOU A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH! LET IT BE TOO EARLY IN YOUR LIFE!"

"Oh he's good." The Ranger said trying to hold back his laughter and listened again.

"WOULD CONDEMN YOU TO DEATH WHEN I AM CROWNED KING!"

"REAL good." He ended and looked before him.

Just as he was saying this the doors opened and out stepped the young Mirkwood Elf, his anger and stress written clearly over his features, he had long beautiful blond hair and captivating baby blue eyes that danced in the light from the sun, he wore a loose white shirt, light green leggings with a loose belt around his waist and soft brown boots.

For a moment; Aragorn thought he had fallin madly in love with the Elf, but he shoved that thought away as he remembered what the young Blond Elf had put him through as a child.

The Prince walked up to the both of them and bowed softly, his hair slowly falling over his shoulders within the movement, "I am very sorry for the dely, I was much busy..."

Aragorn smiled widely as he checked out the Prince close up, "You need not apologize... We heard the entire thing."

Legolas looked to Aragorn and glared daggers to his throat, "I suggest you keep your tongue right there, Ranger, or I will remove it for you."

"Excuse him, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood... This is Aragorn..." Elrond excused stepping forward and bowed lightly to the Prince.

"Aragorn?" Legolas looked panic stricken and gasped raggedly, "This-this is who I am to-to-TO BE MARRIED TO!?"

Aragorn chuckled and nodded, he bowed to the Prince and smiled widely, "I am a lot better in bed than I am out in the light, I assure you will find out soon."

"I beg your pardon?" The Prince cocked a brow and looked at Aragorn with such highness, "Okay. Yeah, I would not even do such a thing with such a... Perverse Scum... I have much better things to do with my time."

Aragorn bursted in laughter but held himself up on his feet, "Perverse Scum? Such gusto my Prince, let us dolly in our room tonight."

Legolas' face turned red as his father walked up to them and bowed, "You are so sick."

"Thank you." Was the only reply he got from Aragorn before his father interrupted.

The young Mirkwood Prince glared viciously at Thranduil and then looked away.

"Please excuse Legolas, Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and Aragorn son of Arathorn... He has only JUST learned of the Marriage at hand." Thranduil smiled as he embraced both Aragorn and Elrond with joy, "He will have plenty of time to clear his mind, except I would wish that he wouldn't take it so... Unlikely..."

Legolas pressed his lips together, he turned betrayedly and stomped off towards the woods.

Aragorn watched the angered Elf Prince leave, he bowed and excused himself to follow after Legolas, "I fear that I am the only one that understands how he is feeling right now..."

Thranduil and Elrond both nodded and watched the Ranger leave as well.

The Lord of Rivendell turned to Thranduil, a smile caressing his face, "I dare say this will end rightly."

=

The soft sound of water running quickly filled Aragorn's ears, he looked around as he headed after Legolas, finally stopping at a stream, he looked over to his side and noticed the young Elven Prince sitting near the water only a few yards away, his knees pressed to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs.

Legolas sat with his beautiful cheeks wet with tears, his hair strung down before and around his face; soaked with water.

"Ume aen faain lle nonar mi?"

Aragorn smiled softly and sat beside him, he noticed the shaking; faltering voice of the Prince, "Not exactly, I came to have a talk with you..."

"What do you want to talk about? And why do you care?" Legolas looked across the stream and closed his eyes as another tear trailed down his cheek.

"Umm... Thranduil said that you had just now learned of the marriage... Is that true?" Aragorn looked to Legolas and frowned as he listened for an answer.

"Yes that is right... I only heard of it a moment ago..." The Mirkwood Prince looked down again, and sighed in exhaustion, "When did you know?"

"About two months ago... But I've been arguing about it since..." Aragorn pressed his lips together and breathed slowly through his nose, "I umm... Still don't really want this marriage to happen..."

"Nor do I..." Legolas closed his eyes again, "I hate this, we have no say in the matter... We have no choice..."

Aragorn nodded in agreement, "Yeah... But can we not at least try to convince them? Can't we say something to them? Try to persuade them? This marriage is ludicrous."

"Nay, there is nothing more we can do then sit down and watch them prepare everything for the wedding at hand..." Legolas then looked up as a thought sprung into his mind, he nodded to himself and grinned devilishly, "Forget what I have just spoken, Estel, I-I have a plan."

Aragorn cocked a brow, turning to the elf and his eyes widened, "Mani? A plan? What do you speak of Mirkwood Prince?"

Legolas sat back and looked up at the birds in the tree above them, "I think we could persuade them... If we pretended we simply could not get along at all, show them how much we hate each other... Even though now it seems that we'd get along better... I do not want to get married with such a... Human... Like you."

"And I do not want to get married with such a spoiled brat like you." Aragorn stood up and helped Legolas onto his feet as well, he then dusted off the front and back of his clothes, as did the blond Elf, "I get what you are saying... Shall we start the argument now?"

Legolas nodded and looked ahead, "Why of course, after you Estel."

=

ElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvish

=

"Amin delotha lle!" = "I hate you!"

"Ume aen faain lle nonar mi?" = "Did they send you after me?"

"Main?" = "What?"

=

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

=

Well, smoothly written... And re-written, and re-written.

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and now! I bring to you! I preview of Chapter 2!

> > > > -KaKaVegeGurl

=

Chapter2Chapter2Chapter2Chapter2Chapter2Chapter2Chapter2Chapter2

=

Comming up in Chapter 2:

=

"I can not stress to you how badly I hate him!"

"I do not think they are falling for this."

"Legolas, I want you to meet Arwen."

"I saw them making love yesterday, do not believe what you see, father."

"That woman hates me!"

"And why did Aragorn slap Arwen?"

"You can't take it in because you really do love him, don't you? And that's really pathetic if you think about it, he such a perverse pleasure whore, moaning loudly under you like some... Nasty wrench!"

"Please do not send him away father, I have fallen in love with him!"

"And I enjoyed it!"

"I wanted him to touch me like that! He did not force anything onto me that I did not want!"

"Then will you let me kiss you?"

"Please send her away! I never want to see her face again!"

"He's just jealous."

"Aragorn and Legolas were together last night and do not believe so much as a disagreement from them about it, father! I know they both have been lying to you this whole time!"

=

=

> 'Tis now the end... Review?
>
>> > > -KaKaVegeGurl

=

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	2. Arwen

Fallen

s

Chapter 2 - Arwen

s

By: KaKaVegeGurl

s

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

Finally Chapter 2 has arrived!

I hope you have enjoyed it this far and I am terribly sorry for my late updates, please forgive me!?

I'm sure in the last Chapter SOME of you were so curious about what would happen in this one that you read the quotes at the bottom? Do you think you know who they are? Find out now! I release to you, "Chapter 2 - Arwen"! I also want you to note that not all of the quotes are in this chapter, some will be in the next! I just wanted to get this out ASAP so you all didn't get too mad at me! So weird how I rhyme like that! Anyway, read on, read on. .

KaKaVegeGurl

_Legolas19: "I finally updated, didn't I? LOL!"_

_Ak-stinger: "Comedy of errors, eh? You must have read the bottom then? LOL, I know they're meant for each other, hence the last conversation in THIS chapter, lol! I hope this update satisfies you... Some... Enjoy!" _

_Jessica Kemp: "I know I left you hanging for WAY too long, but I hope you enjoy this update!" _

_loopyloo: "Hey... Will you look at that! I updated! Miracle... Isn't it!"_

Thank you all for your beautiful reviews, please read on and enjoy yourselves!

FallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallen

s

"Father!"

Elrond pushed back his loose strands of hair and placed his feet on the floor, he then looked to Thranduil and sighed in exhaustion, "It's Legolas this time..."

Thranduil frowned and hesitantly sat up, he set his papers aside and then stood, "Come, let us find out what has happened now."

s

As they walked out of the room and down the hallway they heard noises, and as they got closer to the main hall the noises turned into voices, muffled sounds turned into words, and sentences were framed.

s

"Why can you not ever leave me alone?"

"Oh, I'm sorry does the precious Prince want to cry? Are you gonna cry?"

"Go away!"

"Why?"

s

"You two!" Thranduil walked up to Aragorn and Legolas, he stood between them and breathed in slowly, "Why can't you two just get along?"

"He started it!" Aragorn shouted first, pointing the finger at Legolas.

Legolas frowned and stepped forward, "I did? No, wait just a minute! Father! Please listen to me! I can not stress to you how badly I hate him!"

"Legolas!" Thranduil turned to his son and glared him down, "Dine dos anto."

Legolas frowned and looked down.

Elrond sighed and looked at the two of them, "You two are acting like children, Aragorn, Legolas... This marriage will not be cancelled... On your way, the pair of you!"

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other and stomped off in opposite directions.

Thranduil smiled and let out a much held breath, "They're getting along very well."

s

After Aragorn and Legolas left they walked around for a while and then met in their room.

s

Aragorn lightly opened the door and walked in, he searched for Legolas, but found no one, "Legolas!"

"I am in here, taking a bath!"

Aragorn nodded and opened the door against the far left wall, entering the bath room, "I am sorry I took so long."

Legolas turned and smiled at the ranger, he sat in the large bathing pool, naked, his hair soaked and stringing down to his broad shoulders, he nodded, walking closer to the edge; nearer to Aragorn, "Yes, I understand, Estel..."

Aragorn sighed and sat on the floor near the Elf, "Legolas, I do not think they are falling for this..."

"I thought the same, they are like strong walls... However, they will think up something soon, and I am afraid to find out what it will be."

Aragorn nodded silently with his fingers pressed to his chin in thought, "Your words bring comfort to trolls, but not I, Mellon nin..."

s

"Yes father," The door closed as Legolas made his way into his father's bedroom, his hair hanging lightly behind him, "You called?"

Thranduil sighed as he stood up from his spot on the bed and walked slowly over to his son, "Legolas... My son, both Elrond and I have been talking, about the arrangement of your's and young Aragorn's marriage... And considering certain... Arguments... Between you two... We have decided to cancel this marriage-"

Legolas smiled brightly, "Really?! Father, wow! I am SO relieved! You have no idea how much this means to me, I-"

"Legolas..." Began Thranduil again, "I want you to meet Arwen." He lifted his hand and another elf walked into the bedroom from his study, "She's just arrived here this morning, Elrond's daughter, she and you are to be married instead."

Legolas' jaw dropped as he stared at Arwen, she had long soft black hair and deep, swelling, glassy eyes, "E-Excuse me father... What is it you just said?"

"Arwen is to be married to you."

Legolas felt the entire room spinning, he closed his eyes for a moment and put a hand to his head just as he fell back, and everything went black.

s

"Dear Prince, wake up now, are you alright?"

Legolas shook his head softly, a stinging in the side of his mind was growing painfully overwhelming as he tried to sit up, his hands were numb and his legs were straight and stressed, he opened his eyes slowly and they stopped on the same black-haired elf from before, "Wh-What happened?"

"You had a bit of a fall, but you are alright now, lie still while I finish cleaning you up." Arwen said as she put a damp cloth to his head, forcing him to sit back again.

Legolas swallowed, hardly getting it down his dry throat, and suddenly he remembered what had been announced before, "Where is my father? I-I need to speak with him-"

"You are in no condition to move, lie still." Arwen spoke calmly and put her hand to his head once again.

"No, I need to talk to him! I need to see him, I can't get married to you... I don't love you-"

"You will." Arwen said, her voice becoming stern and her eyebrows narrowed, "Or I shall tell father that you like Estel."

Legolas glared at her yet gasped in astonishment, "I do not-"

"I don't care. I will tell, he'll listen to me."

"Main?" Legolas sat up, "Move out of my way, I need to speak with Aragorn."

"No!"

Legolas stood up and began pulling on his shirt.

"Father!" Arwen yelled as she too stood up, her eyes glaring daggers at Legolas and a moment later footsteps could be heard making their way down the hall and Elrond and Thranduil came into the room.

"Yes, Arwen?" Elrond asked as he noticed that Legolas stood awake, he moved into the room and walked over to his daughter.

Legolas growled in his mind as he pulled on his boots, listening to Arwen telling her father what had happened and where he was going to go.

"He loves Estel, I know he does, father, that's where he's going! He's going to go and see Aragorn and he's going to do much more than mere talking, father! I told him that you would not want him going and then he pushed me."

"I did not touch you! Why would I want to!?" Legolas pulled on his boots and stared at Thranduil in shock and expectance, "I'm sorry, father, but I must away with myself, I am in a hurry to speak with someone, and can not believe that you do not believe in me."

"Legolas-"

Before Thranduil could speak another word Legolas rushed past him and out of the room.

s

Fleeing as fast as he could to his and Aragorn's room, making sure no one was following him he walked in, closing the door and comming across an astonishing scene.

"Aragorn, what are you doing?!"

The Ranger looked up in shock and turned to Legolas, "Ah, I see you've woken up."

Legolas frowned as he closed the door and walked into the room, "What is all of this for?"

"I am packing." Aragorn said simply.

"What!?"

Aragorn nodded silently, "Since you are now betrothed to Arwen I was said to leave, I'm packing my things so I can go, my work here is done.... There's no reason for me to stay."

Legolas frowned silently and walked up to him, "You have to help me, Aragorn, you have no idea. That woman is evil! She's starting to scare me."

"Right." Aragorn chuckled softly and continued packing his things away.

"Aragorn." Legolas rubbed his head painfully and sat down on the bed, "I beg you not to leave."

Aragorn turned to Legolas and sat down beside the Mirkwood Elf, "Beg me? You want my help to get rid of Arwen?"

"Yes, more than anything, I'm sorry I've come to you now," Legolas turned to Aragorn, staring him deep in the eyes, "But I'm... I'm so confused, I need your help."

"Legolas... I lo-"

"Legolas!"

Both Aragorn and Legolas shot up off the bed and turned to the door where their father's stood, "Father!" They spoke at once.

Thranduil stepped into the room, followed by Elrond, they both stood before their sons.

"Explain." Spoke Thranduil calmly, yet at the same time he sounded both upset and impatient at the two young men before him.

Legolas stood slowly, his head down and his hands together at his waist, "Father... That woman hates me!"

Thranduil shook his head, "How could she hate you, Legolas, she was merely telling me the truth, as it has been proven to me only moments ago."

Legolas' eyes widened and his hands balled into fists, he spoke then, teeth closed tightly in anger, "What!? ... The truth!? Aragorn and I are not together! ... H-How could we be! Please send her away! ... Me and Aragorn!? It is an absurd thought, father! And VERY farfetched! I never want to see her face again! "

Aragorn's eyebrows raised as he smirked and walked over to stand by Legolas, "He is telling the truth, me and Legolas together? Why we've never even-"

"Estel, hush your mouth!" Elrond stared sternly at the ranger as Thranduil took a deep breath.

Thranduil held up his hand to shush Legolas as he made to speak, "The pair of you. I am tired of this... All of this nagging. Talk amongst yourselves, I will be back tomorrow to hear your final decision..." He turned and left the room.

Elrond nodded in silence to the two men and then fled as well.

s

Legolas stood for a moment in silence, his head bowed again as he thought to himself.

Aragorn walked back over and sat down on the bed, staring up at Legolas, "Mellon nin, are you finished thinking yet?"

"Yes." Legolas turned to Aragorn and sighed sadly, "Aragorn... I am out of ideas... What am I to do?"

"Fake death?"

Legolas rolled his eyes at this and sat down beside Aragon, "Always dramatic, are you? No... That will not work..."

Aragorn shrugged and sat up straight, "It was just a suggestion... Maybe you could run away from home. That'll solve the problem easily."

"I wish to stay here, Aragorn. I am not going anywhere."

"Marry her and then ignore her for the rest of your life?"

"Always the bright one, I see." Legolas rubbed his temple and stared down at the floor, "I'm sorry... I don't want to do that either... I don't want to marry her at all... They won't let me decide on my own about this..."

"Then will you let me kiss you?"

Legolas turned to Aragorn astonished, his hand on his leg and his hair spilling lightly over his right shoulder, "Let you kiss me?" He asked first, humorously, he then stared at the Ranger for a moment and swallowed slowly, "... Y-Yes..."

Aragorn smiled softly, leaning over to the blushing Elf and brushed his lips lightly over Legolas', he lifted a hand and cupped Legolas' cheek, pulled him closer; deepening the kiss.

Legolas, who had been sitting there doing nothing but kissing back, had decided best to move and climbed on top of Aragorn, not breaking the kiss as he wrapped his legs over Aragorn's waist and sat on his lap.

Aragorn smirked softly and ran a hand down the blond elf's back as he began to pull up Legolas' shirt.

s

s

ElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvish

"Dine dos anto." "Silence your mouth"

"Mellon nin." "My friend."

"Main?" "What?"

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

That's it for Chapter two!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I bet you just can't wait for the next! LOL... Or maybe you can... Oh well. Review will you? I rhymed again... Didn't I... Damn it...

KaKaVegeGurl

s

Chapter3Chapter3Chapter3Chapter3Chapter3Chapter3Chapter3Chapter3

Comming up in Chapter 3:

"I saw them making love yesterday, do not believe what you see, father."

"And why did Aragorn slap Arwen?"

"You can't take it in because you really do love him, don't you? And that's really pathetic if you think about it, he such a perverse pleasure whore, moaning loudly under you like some... Nasty wrench!"

"Please do not send him away father, I have fallen in love with him!"

"And I enjoyed it!"

"I wanted him to touch me like that! He did not force anything onto me that I did not want!"

"He's just jealous."

"Aragorn and Legolas were together last night and do not believe so much as a disagreement from them about it, father! I know they both have been lying to you this whole time!"

s

s

s


	3. Admitting it to father

Fallen

* * *

Chapter 3 - Admitting It To Father

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Finally Chapter 3 has arrived!

I want to thank you all for being so patient, and I'm sorry this chapter did not come out sooner. LOL, but here it is, sit down, have a cup of yaoi and enjoy! .

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To Will's Girl: "I'm glad you liked it so much! Thank you! ."_

_To VaniaHepskins: "Thank you, I'm glad you like it, thank you so much!"_

_To Losing Grip: "I'm glad you love it! Enjoy!"_

_To crazyrabidfangurl10: "Oh yeah! Kill that bitch! Just you wait, you're gonna LOVE this chapter, let's see Aragorn slap the shit out of that lying bitch! I hate he SO much!"_

_To cherrywood: "I'm glad you like it, thank you! I've written more, please read."_

_To Mz Psycho: "LOL, yes, it was a lemon! So you liked it, eh? So did I! Aragorn is such a sweetie, isn't he! He better not have said no! I'd have spanked him for that!"_

_To Ryoko: "I know, it's really sad isn't it. o.o Aww, thank you, I'm glad you like it, that's one of the most kind things anyone's EVER said to me, thank you, please continue reading!"_

Thank you all for your beautiful reviews, please read on and enjoy yourselves!

* * *

FallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallen

* * *

Aragorn lifted the Elf's shirt over his head, freeing his arms and then let it fall to the floor as he began unbuckling Legolas' belt.

The Mirkwood Prince sat lightly on Aragorn's lap as he pulled out the laces of leather holding the Ranger's shirt closed.

Aragorn kicked off his boots, as did Legolas, "We're not suppose to be doing this."

Legolas giggled sweetly, staring him in the eyes, "I do not care, Estel, I want this." He pulled Aragorn's shirt off, tossing it to the side and began kissing down the Ranger's neck.

Aragorn grabbed Legolas around the waist, pulling him over and laying him down lightly on the bed, Estel now being on top.

"I like this," The blond Elf stared up as Aragorn removed the both of their pants, he shivered gently as the cool air touched his skin, "I have never felt so... Into it, Estel."

"Legolas." Aragorn breathed deeply, moving to sit between his legs, he kissed the Elf lightly on the lips.

* * *

Behind their door sat Arwen, she scowled deeply and then stood up, the bottom of her robes hitting the floor with a light whisper of cloth, "That dirty little Elf." She turned and stormed off down the hall, back to her bedroom to await the morning.

* * *

"Father, I need to talk to you!"

Both Elrond and Thranduil looked up in shock.

Arwen burst through the doors to the work room, "There is something you must know."

Elrond stood slowly, "What is this about Arwen?"

"Aragorn and Legolas were together last night," She started, "And do not believe so much as a disagreement from them about it, father!"

Elrond's eyebrows raised, "What are you talking about?"

Arwen puffed angrily, her hands down at her sides were balled into tight wavering fists, "I saw them! I know they both have been lying to you this whole time!"

"Excuse me!" Thranduil also stood, "What do you mean by 'together'?"

"Just that!" Arwen crossed her arms over her chest, "I saw them making love yesterday, do not believe what you see, father. They are lying. If you do not believe me, go see for yourself, they are still in bed together!"

Elrond raised his hand to shush the girl, his eyes were closed in order for him to think rationally, "Quiet, Arwen, we shall see if this is true." He then turned, with his eyes now open once again, to Thranduil, who nodded in return.

Arwen smiled as they left, a look of triumph and utter satisfaction smoldered deeply on her face. She bowed and followed after the two elders.

As she made way down the hall she sped past them, taking a short cut to the room Aragorn and Legolas had been sleeping in.

* * *

"Do you regret it?" Legolas stared up at Aragorn from his seat on the bed, "Any of it?"

"I do not." Aragorn said calmly as he pulled on his clothes, "What we did was real, Legolas. I will always think of it as that. I have no regrets."

Legolas smiled softly, his hair was slightly damp from them both having just taken a shower and cleaned up, "You mean that, Estel?" He stood from his spot.

"I do." Aragorn stared at the gorgeous Elf before him, he couldn't hold in his lust for the other, "I would wish to do it again and again."

"So do I, Estel." Legolas leaned in and softly kissed him on the lips.

"Ah hah!" Arwen shouted as she swept into the room, "You now have to admit it, Estel!"

Aragorn turned to Arwen in shock, he couldn't help but be angered at her for disturbing them, "Admit what?"

"That you are in love with him," The she Elf glared at Legolas, he eyes were cold and full of hatred, "And that you can not take it in because you really do love him, don't you?"

Aragorn nodded slowly, "Yes, I do, so what of it?"

"That's really pathetic if you think about it," Arwen cast her eyes back to Aragorn, "he's such a perverse pleasure whore, moaning under you like some... Nasty wrench!"

Aragorn breathed deeply, the anger swelling in his gut and filling up into his open fist, "Do not speak of him like that, you whore!"

Both Thranduil and Elrond finally walked in just in time to see Aragorn pull his hand back and smack Arwen hard across the face.

Legolas was turned away as Aragorn stormed past the two elders and out of the room.

Arwen rushed after mumbling out three words, "He's just jealous."

"What has happened?" Asked Thranduil after a few minutes, "And why did Aragorn slap Arwen?"

"Precisely what I would like to know," Spoke Elrond calmly.

Legolas turned to them both, "Please do not send him away father, I have fallen in love with him!"

* * *

Both Legolas and Aragorn sat before Elrond and Thranduil. The Mirkwood Prince had his head bowed as Aragorn sat staring dauntlessly.

"Is it true that you two have... Had sex?" Asked Thranduil with a hint of curiousity.

Legolas blushed deeply.

"That is true." Said Aragorn.

Elrond nodded at this, "How long have you two been together?"

"Only since last night," Legolas whispered lightly.

"Did Aragorn force it upon you?" Asked Elrond still as calm as ever, "You seemed to dread this engagement from the beginning."

"Yes, but... I wanted him to touch me like that! He did not force anything onto me that I did not want!"

Thranduil nodded.

Legolas stared at him, his eyes wide, "I allowed him to do what he did. Estel didn't force anything! ... And I enjoyed it! All of it!"

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Short, ne? Sorry about that, but I didn't know what else to write, I hope you all liked it though! Please review! And wait for more, because that is what there will be! See you next time!

KaKaVegeGurl


	4. Bad Counseling

Fallen

* * *

Chapter 4 - Bad Counseling

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Sorry fer the really long wait guys! 

Thank everyone fer their kind reviews, I love you all and please keep reading!

Sorry, sorry, sorry, fer not posting this up sooner. But here it is and everyone have a nice STEAMING cup of yaoi, and enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To Losing Grip: "Thank you!"_

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. **_

_**KaKaVegeGurl**_

* * *

FallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallenFallen

* * *

It seemed that the more the two tried to convince Thranduil and Elrond that their relationship was calmed, the more the two seemed to doubt them. Arwen stayed along for the ride, which was only making it worse of course. 

With the departure of Aragorn hanging in the air, Legolas knew he had to do something before the Ranger was sent away for good. Before he was married to the wicked daughter of Elrond.

There had to be some way to prevent this.

* * *

"We could run away." 

Legolas rolled his pale blue eyes, "I do believe that you have suggested this before, melar."

Aragorn smiled lively and sat down beside the young blond elf, taking a pale hand between his more tanned and calloused ones, "Melar, eh? Why do you say that to me now, and not Aragorn? Could it be that you are taking a shine to this relationship?"

"I don't shine on something I don't want." Legolas leaned up and kissed him with an innocent giggle, "But yes, shine on you? Of course. Melar."

"I do wish we had realized this earlier. It may just be to late now."

Legolas pulled back and crossed his arms in a huff, "And they're making it out to be some thing it's not. I do want to be with you. This is unfair."

Aragorn stood up and looked around the large room, "I **will** most definantly miss this room."

Blue eyes stared up at him sadly, "We can't let them do this Estel, we can't!"

"It's done, melar. I'm sorry to say." Aragorn sat down again and kissed the blond delicately before moving to suck down on his neck, "We have no say in the matter now."

"You're just going to let this happen?" Legolas pushed him away abruptly and stood, "I mean, you're not going to do anything?! You're not even going to try?!"

The Half Elf on the bed turned away and frowned, "It's not that simple, Legola-"

"Yes it is, you could try!" The Mirkwood Prince sneered at him, "I can't believe you, you do not even care what happens. You are not going to do a damn thing!"

Aragorn stood as well and stared into his eyes, "It would be pointless. They are-" He stopped when the blond smacked him across the face.

"Pointless!!!?" Legolas watched him as anger flared inside of him, "Ikotane taa lost'? Im caele da tyavien lle uume mali, dara' Im uume sint ta nea sina dross'."

"I didn't mean it that-"

"Na shain!" The Blond elf frowned more and walked across the room to the door, "Aut no' am' san dos elenriel, Aragorn. Sina mela sa lost'."

Estel moved to open his mouth in protest just as the door slammed in his face.

* * *

"Thranduil," Aragorn stepped into the large room, "Sorry if I am interrupting anything, but can I speak?" 

Elrond turned and smiled at him, "Of course not dear boy, go ahead."

Thranduil nodded in agreement from his seat.

Aragorn stepped more into the room nervously, "Sir's, if you will please consider changing your minds about Arwe-"

"Aragorn," Elrond lifted his hand to silence the man standing before them, "You have made us change our minds once before, and now it is set. We will not-"

"Please, I can not be taken from Legolas," The Ranger said darkly, "I am in love with him, and him with me."

"Alright, explain." Thranduil said, setting his arms over his desk and staring.

Aragorn looked down at his feet for a moment, "We were pretending most of the time to hate each other, but we were not together. We just wanted to work as a team to get you to change your minds. But I admit..." He paused and swallowed lightly before continuing on, "I was growing fond of him more and more. When Arwen came... I don't know how to explain it."

Elrond nodded and turned to Thranduil, "What say you?"

* * *

Legolas pushed back his blond hair and untied the bindings on his shirt, wiping at his eyes before pulling off the cloth from his shoulders and kneeling down to remove his boots. 

He sniffed through his nose almost silently as he pulled the belt from his waist and leggings from his thighs, folding them in a pile in the grass. The blond stopped finally, looking out at the still water for only a second before diving in.

"Well, well... Hello Mirkwood Prince."

Legolas pushed back wet strands only to regret looking at what he saw, "What do you want?" He sneered unhappily.

"Don't look at me like that, you whore." Arwen sneered back with her arms crossed over her chest, "You should be happy you even got to look at Aragorn. I can't believe how ungrateful you are. You're lucky that you'll be with me, even. Now you don't have to put up what that... Human."

"Is that right?" The Mirkwood elf was out of the water in seconds and Arwen was pushed against a tree with a dagger to her throat, "I suggest you leave. Now."

"As do I."

Arwen and Legolas turned to see Aragorn standing just yards away from them.

"Estel, get him off of me!" The female elf cried.

Legolas rolled his eyes in annoyance and pushed from her, shoving her away forcefully, "How about you get off of me? I think that sounds about right."

Aragorn chuckled and watched in silence as Arwen straightened her hair and dress gently before sticking her nose up and walking away.

He waited for a moment before moving towards the blond.

"What do you want from me, Aragorn?" Legolas asked backing more from him and turning to get into the water once more, "You should be packing your things."

"Rather not, that seems a bit pointless now." The Ranger said with a sad smile.

Legolas turned to him, "I suppose many things are becoming pointless to you, aren't they?" He spat with a sneer.

Aragorn sighed and moved closer to him, "Legolas, please. Don't do this-"

"Don't do what?" The blond turned and glared at him, "There is nothing to do now but leave it the way it is. There would be no point."

"I agree." The Ranger reached up and pushed blond hair out of the young Prince's eyes, "It would be very pointless to try and convince me to leave something I want."

Legolas stared at him confused, "I don't understand."

"I had a very long talk with your father and Elrond," Aragorn smiled, "And instead; in my place... Arwen will leave."

"What?" Pale Blue eyes widened, "But how-?"

Aragorn smiled and pulled him into a light kiss, "I'll explain later, but for now you should put your clothes back on. We have a huge Wedding to arrange."

Legolas sighed and began getting dressed, "I will remain surprised that you can talk about such a large thing so lightly."

"We're not just talking about weddings here, are we?" Aragorn smirked, watching him.

The Blond elf pulled on his belt and boots, "And I just happen to fall for one of Middle Earth's most largest Perverts."

Aragorn smiled coyly, "And here I thought that was why you loved me so much, melar."

"I suppose" Legolas turned to him, pulling him close into a sweet kiss.

* * *

ElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvishElvish

* * *

"Melar" "Lover" 

"Na shain!" "Be quiet!"

"Ikotane taa lost'? Im caele da tyavien lle uume mali, dara' Im uume sint ta nea sina dross'." "So it's empty?! I had a feeling you didn't care, but I didn't know it was this bad."

"Aut no' am' san dos elenriel, Aragorn. Sina mela sa lost'." "Go on and take your belongings, Aragorn. This love is empty."

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Sorry of the shortness, KKVG wanted to get this sucker out there asap! So I hope that you all enjoyed it!!! 

Please leave your thoughts in a nice review! XD

KaKaVegeGurl


	5. An Ending

**Fallen**

* * *

**By: KaKaVegeGurl**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm so sorry that this has taken ferever guys, but it will be the end; a long end. This chapter will be as long as I can make it. I hope you all enjoy it.

I want to thank everyone fer showing me their enjoyment with this fanfic, though it has been a much abused, and ignored one. I'm sorry that I made you all wait so long fer the last and FINAL chapter to this fanfic!

I hope that you all have had a nice steaming cup of yaoi and continue to have them fer years to come! Thank you all, enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

* * *

**To The Reviewers:**

_To brass point: "Thank you so much, sorry fer the extremely late update!!"_

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that feature.**_

_**KaKaVegeGurl**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - An Ending**

* * *

Legolas had rode in as silently as ever, his horse was light weight, as was he and his belongings. He looked around him at the trees of Rivendell and almost wanted to roll his eyes, why did he have to be here? Why did he have to be around _them_? It had been so long, and he had kept so far away from the Greater-then-thou Aragorn and his lovely maiden Arwen.

Why, after all of that time of getting over Aragorn, did he have to come back here and deal with getting his heartbroken all over again? And for the One Ring...

It wasn't worth it.

"Good afternoon, Prince of Mirkwood, I trust the ride was... Smooth?"

The Elf wanted so hard to throw daggers, or dig out hearts, but he kept his breathing steady and calm as he turned from the trees to look at Aragorn. He worked his hardest not to glare so he merely threw out a smile and hoped it passed. It didn't.

Aragorn raised a brow at him and rolled his eyes just as Legolas had been wanting to, he shifted his foot and looked past Legolas, over to his horse and seemed to frown slowly, "I'm sorry, Mellon nin. I wish I didn't cause you such pain."

Legolas glared at Aragorn's words and threw his head to the side, tossing his hair over his left shoulder and closed his eyes, "Aragorn," He said the Ranger's name with bitterness, seething, "You are still causing me pain. And I don't think that you have any right to apologize to me, or to expect me to forgive you, we are not friends. And we are not on good terms. I am here to do my deed and be done. I just wish to get all of this over with."

Aragorn's eyes saddened as he looked the Blond Elf over, "Legolas..." He said softly, reaching a hand up and caressing Legolas' cheek softly. He seemed to appear to move in for a moment, as if to kiss the Elf's lips when there was a clearing of a throat behind them.

The two turned to the side to see Arwen.

Legolas had noticed the change in Aragorn's mood almost immediately. The Ranger backed away from him, almost as if burned by him, and turned to the Evenstar with a wide grin.

"Arwen," Aragorn said lightly, stepping farther away from Legolas to turn to the dark-haired half-elf that stood just at the foot of some long white steps only a short distance away.

The dark haired elf smiled at Aragorn before turning to Legolas with a glare, "Hello, Prince of Mirkwood."

Legolas said nothing to her, glaring back, and bowing his head just a tad before looking away from them both, he heard the kiss however and his throat ran through with a fiery burn.

He felt his eyes water for just a moment as their kiss apparently got deeper, he could hear the thick breathing from their nostrils, the cloth of Arwen's clothes clutched in Aragon's hands, the humming of their throats, and he wanted to vomit. He whispered to his horse before putting away his bow and walking away from them at a fast pace.

So this was how it was going to be from now on...

* * *

"Estel," Legolas whispered in the Ranger's ear, his giggled a bit to himself, running his thin, light-skinned fingers over Aragorn's shoulder, "I know it is only the morning after our joining, but I think we should not waste it just lounging around. There is much planning to be done."

The dark haired man below Legolas' touch grunted at the Elf's suggestion and he opened his eyes to stare up into blue eyes, "Melar, you have much too much energy, mayhaps you should share some of that with me?"

Legolas grinned widely down at him and climbed on top of him, he trailed a finger down Aragorn's lightly hairy chest, "Or... I could spend us both of what little energy we still have."

Aragorn grinned wide, taking Legolas' hand in his, "Is that a suggestion?"

The Blond Elf nodded to his question, long blond hair hanging over his shoulders, "I can be on top this time, right?" He asked now, straddling Aragorn's waist, "And you can be in me?"

The Ranger raised a brow at the suggestion, but to deny; he found he could not.

* * *

Arwen rolled her eyes as she listened at the door; like she really wanted to sit around all day and listen to them going at it, she turned on her heel and stormed off, "If Legolas can not love me, then perhaps there are yet better fish to... Fry."

* * *

Aragorn had been sitting at the base of a large old tree, preparing herbs for the past two hours, his time spent while Legolas was out hunting was a much bored one, the company of the blond would have been most enjoyed at times like these.

He had been grinding roots into powder with a small oval-shaped stone when he heard a crack of wood and leaves behind him, he turned swiftly to look behind him.

"Ah, Lady Arwen." He said in almost an annoyed voice, why was she still here in Mirkwood? She had no business with them anymore since Aragorn had been married to Legolas at last, "What are you doing walking about out here?" He asked simply.

Arwen smiled down at him softly before she bent down to take a seat beside him, "Estel, I was hoping to find a moment such as this to talk to you."

Aragorn raised a brow to her, his curiosity getting the better of him, "And what is it that you wish to talk to me about, Milady? Surely I have no words to share with you."

"It's about the marriage." Arwen said bluntly, un-hesitating, yet she seemed still to be kind to the words she was saying, as if she had re-spoken them to herself before coming to him, "I have a bad feeling, Estel."

"A bad feeling?" Aragorn frowned at her in confusion, _what was this?_

Arwen nodded at him and continued on, "Oh, I hate to even say what I have heard. It is so terrible."

Aragorn was frowning even more now and sat up straight to look at her, "'Heard'?" He repeated, he almost reached out a hand to hers for comfort, "You've heard something wrong? Who is it? What have they said?"

"Well, yes, but I didn't want to tell you. It was... S-something that Legolas told me, just earlier." Arwen said, wiping at her eyes, she bowed her head and stared down at her hands, "I believe he is just playing you for a fool, he has... Flirted... With me."

"Flirted." Aragorn was glaring now and he stood up, "How could you spread such a lie to me?!"

"I'm not lying." Arwen said, tears now glistening in her eyes as she looked up at Aragorn, her long black hair hung down over her shoulders, "He... He... He touched me, and he sa-said something."

Aragorn's face was now beet red as he kneeled back down to look at her, "He did WHAT!?"

Arwen nodded, looking down now, "I am sorry to tell you this Estel, you looked so happy just before I spoke. So... Beautiful."

Something seemed to take over Aragorn's chest as the half-elf below him spoke these words. Beautiful? And what was this Legolas had done to Arwen? He couldn't control his next movements as he was already leaning down, he pressed his lips to her's in a light, chaste kiss.

It honestly wasn't half bad.

* * *

Legolas breathed heavily through his nose as he looked out through the trees at the two that sat by the river, his nostrils flared at the sight, _how could that two timing slime? Was this all just a joke to him?_

* * *

Aragorn made his way slowly down the hall, he had to pack his things. He had to get out of this place and back to Rivendell where he belonged. He had to get away from that elf, he stormed into his and Legolas' room, an angry look on his face.

There was Legolas at the foot of the bed with a large case, and he seemed to be throwing Aragorn's belongings into it.

The Blond Elf looked up at him once and continued what he was doing, sneering the entire time.

Aragorn stormed across the room and grabbed up both of Legolas' hands with his, "What are you doing!?"

Legolas looked up into Aragorn's eyes and growled, pulling his hands away, "Im naa leituien dos elenriel, ikotane lle ilue leitu et mia coia."

Aragorn growled low in his throat, "Get your hands away from my stuff, you filthy whore."

The blond's head snapped up at Aragorn and his hand flew faster then his own eyes, the dagger drew up, slicing fast and breaking skin in a long stretch up the jaw line of Aragorn's face, and just as fast as that was the Dagger aimed once again at his throat, "Leitu et mia coia, lle uuvanimo."

Blood dripped down Aragorn's jaw and onto his shirt, he moved once, throwing his open fist fast and back-handed the Blond to the floor, "Im naa nootien i minya."

Legolas sat on the ground now, holding his cheek with one hand as blood drizzled down his chin from him mouth, he sobbed once, loudly and closed his eyes. He bowed his head, hair hanging down his shoulders as tears appeared on his cheeks, "Im uum oio mern a elei lle au', Aragorn. Leitu dos elenriel am' na wanwa a' mi ten'oio, uuvanimo."

Aragorn grabbed his clothes from the floor around the Blond Elf and stuffed them away, packing the rest of his stuff and storming out of the room.

Legolas shook his head sadly, his hair swaying with his movement, he grabbed at the side of the bed and sobbed until his heart felt empty.

* * *

Aragorn stormed into his Father's room and sighed, "I'm sorry, but something has come up, Legolas and I are no longer interested. I'm going back to Rivendell."

Elrond looked up at him, his eyebrows narrowed and he set down the scroll that was in his hands, "Have you lost your mind Aragorn?"

"I'm sorry but the only time my mind was lost was when I married that whore!" Aragorn spat at the thought of Legloas and turned his eyes away from the Elf before him.

Elrond was to his feet immediately, his robes shifting with his sudden movement, "Has something happened?"

"It is of no concern," Aragorn said softly as he watched the ground, "It is over, and I am leaving now."

Arwen knocked softly at the door and smiled as Aragorn turned to her angrily, he thanked her with a nod and left the room.

* * *

Thranduil had heard the news just as fast as Elrond had, being just and ear shot away, he rushed off to the two men's room and opened the door in alarm, "Legolas!"

He ran to across the room to the Elf that lay sobbing at the side of the bed cutching onto the sheets as if they were his lifeline, "Legolas!"

The Blond Mirkwood Elf stood up from the floor, only wearing his pants and boots. He pushed Thranduil away from himself and stormed out of the room, he walked out just in time to watch Aragorn storm past him in a rush, not even looking back at him.

Legolas watched him with daggers in his eyes, and a dagger in his hand. He felt a burning fire erupting through his veins and he made his way for Arwen, grabbing her by the wrist and throwing her to the wall, he still held his dagger in his fist and sneered at her, "Enjoy your meat!" He growled out, the dagger placed at her throat. The tears on his cheeks were dry now and his eyes were puffy and a pale red smoked through the white.

Aragorn had turned back at his voice in shock, he watched, about to move and get him off of Arwen.

Legolas let Arwen go at once and pushed away from her, he looked back at Aragorn once more; throwing his dagger to the ground, where it cracked through the tile and stood upright, "Uuvanimo."

Aragorn looked at the ground where the Elvish Dagger landed and Arwen made her way to him.

"Come Estel, we should leave now." Arwen whispered to him.

"I know." Aragorn breathed heavily and walked out of the front doors finally. Hoping that he would never have to see the blond again, he felt his own heart breaking as his footsteps echoed through the hallway.

* * *

**Elvish Translation  
**

* * *

"**Im naa leituien dos elenriel, ikotane lle ilue leitu et mia coia." "I am getting your belongings, so you can get out of my life."**

"**Leitu et mia coia, lle uuvanimo." "Get out of my life, you monster."**

"**Im naa nootien i minya." "I am counting the seconds."**

"**Im uum oio mern a elei lle au', Aragorn. Leitu dos elenriel am' na wanwa a' mi ten'oio, uuvanimo'." "I do not ever want to see you again, Aragorn. Get your belongings and be gone to me forever future, monster."**

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Thank you all so very much fer reading this fanfics and I hope some of you stay around fer more of my fanfics to be finished! Thank you all!

Review?! XD

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**"Fallen"**

By: Sarah McLachlan

Heaven bend to take my hand

And lead me through the fire

Be the long awaited answer

To a long and painful fight

Truth be told, I've tried my best

But somewhere along the way

I got caught up in all there was to offer

And the cost was so much more than I could bear

Though I've tried, Fallen

I have sunk so low

I messed up

Better, I should know

So don't come 'round here

And tell me I told you so

We all begin with good intent

Love was raw an' young

We believed that we could change ourselves

The past could be undone

But we carry on our back the burden

Time always reveals

In the lonely light of morning

In the wound that would not heal

It's the bitter taste of losing everything

That I've held so dear

I've fallen

I have sunk so low

I messed up

Better, I should know

So don't come 'round here

And tell me I told you so

Heaven bend to take my hand

Nowhere left to turn

I'm lost to those I thought were friends

To everyone I know

Oh, they turn their heads embarrassed

Pretend that they don't see

But it's one missed step

One slip before you know it

And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed

Though I've tried, Fallen

I have sunk so low

I messed up

Better, I should know

So don't come 'round here

And tell me I told you so

I messed up

Better, I should know

So don't come 'round here

And tell me I told you so


End file.
